legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima (江ノ島 盾子 Enoshima Junko) is the main antagonist of the Danganronpa series' Hope's Peak Academy Saga. She is the younger twin sister of Mukuro Ikusaba and the founder of Ultimate Despair, also known as the True Ultimate Despair. Junko was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Fashionista (超高校級の「ギャル」''chō kōkō kyū no “gyaru”'', lit. Super High School Level Fashion Girl) for Class 78th, which allowed her to attend the school. However, multiple installments in the series have revealed that this is only a superficial talent, derived from her "true", inherent talent of being the Ultimate Analyst, which borders on superhuman. In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Junko appeared as the person responsible for the corruption of the Remnants of Despair. Sometimes during Side: Despair, Junko created her alternate identity known as Ryoko Otonashi in Danganronpa/Zero. During those events, she murders her beloved childhood friend and lover Yasuke Matsuda in a fit of despair. She is also the one who plotted the event known as Giboura Massacre in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. During the Killing School Life, Junko executed her older sister, Mukuro, who was masquerading as her, using Monokuma. Junko executed herself along with Monokuma after her despair was defeated by the survivors' hope and was voted guilty in the last trial of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Junko returns in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair as an Artificial Intelligence and a virus. AI Junko also appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, in the form of Shirokuma and Kurokuma. Despite inflicting untold damage to the world through her machinations, Junko's plans are ultimately defeated by the end of Danganronpa 3; her Remnants of Despair were cured of their brainwashing, The Tragedy was finally brought to an end, and Makoto Naegi rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy with the help of the Future Foundation. As she died at the end of the Killing School Life, Junko could only watch these events unfold in the afterlife; at the same time, she was already satisfied with what she accomplished in her life, as well as considering a world without despair to be a form of despair itself. Relationships Gallery Enoshima_junko_chan_by_rosyane-d6n9di4.jpg Junko Enoshima cute face.jpg Junko-Enoshima-junko-enoshima-37094393-1280-1385.jpg 4443802-2273418503-latest.jpg Tumblr mtt1dki2Un1r9j40do3 500.png Enoshima-junko-chan-quote1.jpg 684995-d13 13.jpg 2012-08-27-5250252.jpeg 14147850128556.jpg enoshima_junko_desu__by_lightning__strikes-d6yw6xx.jpg Enoshima_first_execution.jpg enoshima_junko___dangan_ronpa_by_puu_nyan-d6csxp7.jpg depositphotos_17703865-Chess-background.jpg tumblr_n2z2v9WCpP1sbs6xxo1_500.png ibyRW1sJiuN4NV.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Blondes Category:Sibling Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Megumi Toyoguchi Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Complete Monsters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sayaka Kanda Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Members of Genm Corp. Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Characters hated by daveg502 Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Yugo's Archenemies Category:Jules Verne's archenemies Category:Harloc's Archenemies Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Archenemies Category:Naruko Aoba's Archenemies Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Bugs Bunny's Archenemies Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Ivan Dolvich's archenemies Category:Archenemies Category:Ragna the Bloodedge's Archenemies Category:Jin Kisaragi's Archenemies Category:Characters hated by Baalbeck Category:Demon Category:Former Humans Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire)